


V-1805Z

by zyx_pcy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx_pcy/pseuds/zyx_pcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was quietly watching the moon rise when he heard a car speeding towards his direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See you in another life (pt.1)

Even though humanity fought everything that tried to threaten life and peace since the beginning of time, all it took for the world as everyone knew it to fall apart was a stupid virus.

The TV was going on and on for about a week about how that special kind of virus was very contagious and how most of the people getting infected died not long after coming into contact with it. The scientists though were rather positive about finding a cure, so most of the people didn't give too much attention. The names of the infected and the dead were kept secret and everyone who showed any of the symptoms had to go to the hospital and get tested. Some of the symptoms were high fever, arrhythmia, hallucination and paralysis, which Chanyeol thought were not uncommon symptoms for any kind of normal virus.

However it was all bullshit. No one told Chanyeol that the only way to actually get infected was to get bitten by another human being. No one told told him that if that happened he would definitely show all the so-called symptoms and then he would die, helpless and scared, only to wake up as a horrible creature that craves human flesh.

No one told him that one day when he would come home from school he would find his home's front door wide open and his mother lying on the kitchen floor with two people on top of her, feeding on her, tearing her apart, spilling her blood and guts all over the place.  

It was a miracle how he had managed to survive the first wave of the dead. He had never ran so fast in his life. After seeing his mother in such a state, he turned around and sprang out of the building, trying to reach his father's workplace as fast as he could. There was no hope for his beloved mother, but he could still be with the other most important person in his life.

Everyone in the streets was running panicked and scared and searching for a friend, a colleague or just a familiar face among the crowd. Gunshots could be distinctively heard and he could definitely smell something burning in the long distance. A lot of people were trying to get into their cars, trying to get away from the city but the streets were full of people, both alive and dead, and most of them ended up crushing into light poles or other cars.

Fast forward six days and the situation was not any better. Chanyeol had indeed managed to find his father and they had decided to get to higher ground, the last apartment in a block of flats at the southeast part of the city, somewhere near his father's workplace. With them was a third year medical student, Minseok, who just barely managed to save them from getting consumed by a dead one. 

It had not taken long for the city to get quiet again. Other than the few growls coming from the dead, no other sounds could be heard. 

The whole situation was crazy. He had seen movies with zombies, but they only portrayed them as corpses that come back to life to eat the living ones' brains. Chanyeol had tried many times to imagine how it would be like to live in the world of those movies. However, after actually being able to see such a disaster happening in front of his eyes, he decided that he was an ignorant fool to wish something like.

He found it really difficult to understand what he exactly felt about these recent events. Things were getting really difficult as the days passed.The food and the water was slowly but steadily running out and sooner or later they would have to go out and search for more. The lack of electricity and running water had started getting on his nerves too. The place that they were occupying was probably not the best at its current state but he didn't quite have the support to make it better.

His father was rather old and not in the best shape, both mentally and physically (especially after getting the news of his wife's death). Minseok was pretty shy and lacked in body mass and survival skills. Chanyeol was sure that he was a good guy and his medical skills would be appreciated in the future but he needed people to trust him and believe that they could make a good home in that small apartment.

Chanyeol was quietly watching the moon rise when he heard a car speeding towards his direction. 

It was the most alive sound he had heard in days. Grabbing his gun, a bolt-action remmington riffle, he ran down the stairs from the rooftop to the apartment they were using to wake up his father and Minseok. After making sure that they were awake and ready to follow him, he started running down the stairs again, this time heading towards the exit.

If the people riding in the car were hurt, they had to help them. Chanyeol wanted to help as many people as he could. No matter what they did to get there, no matter what race, age, gender, sexual orientation, if they had managed to survive for that long they were worthy of being his companions. Before he had the chance to reach the front door of the building though, he heard a loud crush and then silence. A silence that lasted only a couple of seconds before being broken by frantic screams.

"SEHUN! SEHUN, WAKE UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" a girl was yelling as the top of her lungs and her screams were followed by gunshots. "SEHUN PLEASE! DAMMIT!" 

Chanyeol could not see them yet but he was sure that she was crying.

Once he reached the front door, he un-secured it and opened it with all his strength, running towards the screaming. The car had crushed a few feet away from their building so it didn't take too long to get near it.

The loud noises must have attracted the infected and they were swarming around it, hitting on the metal and glass with their unsynchronized limbs, trying to get the fresh flesh of the people inside it. Minseok was the first to shoot one of them. Chanyeol followed and the girl from inside the car did the same. It was only a matter of minutes until each and every filthy creature was dead (for good that time). 

"Please help us! My friend got hurt when we crushed and he isn't waking up!" the girl said the moment she stepped her foot on the ground, her knees almost giving up on her. Minseok, being almost a doctor and all, ran there first and with the help of Chanyeol's father, got the young boy, Sehun, out of the car and started moving him towards the building they were occupying. 

Chanyeol ran to the girl and after placing his arm around her, helping her walk faster, he started leading her to the building too.

She was young, probably the same age as he was and it would be and understatement if he said that she was simply beautiful. Her skin was fair and her hair was super straight and a very dark, warm brown shade reaching just beneath her shoulders. On the contrary, her eyes' color was a light shade of brown, a rare sight for an asian person but he wasn't complaining. She had high cheek bones that complimented her sharp eyes and her lips her thin and oddly pink.

She was still wearing her school uniform. The bright yellow on the jacket and vest suited her colors and the rather short blue skirt showed off her long, muscular and smooth legs. If only for the blood on her clothes and face, she looked like nothing had happened. The boy wore a uniform that matched hers so Chanyeol figured out that they were schoolmates. On her shoulders hung a heavy looking, black backpack, but when he tried taking it away she flinched and looked at him alarmed, so he decided to just let her be.

She was something unique in the middle of that stupid crisis, he could already tell, and he felt like the protagonist of a sappy romance movie, where the girl enters the room in the first scene and there are flowers, hearts and lights following her slow-motioned moves, making all the dudes turn their heads to look at her.

"Please help Sehun and I'll give you everything I've got with me" she said while Chanyeol was re-securing the door.

"It's okay. We don't want anything from you. If we didn't want to help you then we wouldn't have come to you at all. He is in good hands don't worry. Minseok's a medical student" he replied and patted her shoulder, hoping that she would relax a little. She didn't raise her head to look at him though, so he guessed that his words didn't help at all.

Sehun ended up needing stitches for his wound on his forehead and according to Minseok's words he had to wake up to check for further injuries. Nothing was broken and none of the bruises indicated internal bleeding. The girl didn't have any serious injuries, only some scratches and bruises. On the right corner of her mouth there was a cut, making her bottom lip slightly swollen and he found himself getting worked up over the fact that he couldn't kiss it better.

He was with her for only a couple of hours but she fascinated him to an extreme level. Her expression showed someone, tough, with a lot of determination, someone who knew what she wanted, when she wanted it and what she had to do to get it. However her actions and moves showed someone gentle, with a lot of care, someone happy and free-spirited.

While Minseok was checking on Sehun, Chanyeol offered her a clean T-shirt and a pair of jeans to change into and she had thanked him with a nod. The pants didn't fit her but she wore his shirt with pride and as her skirt wasn't in such a bad condition, she seemed comfortable with her attire. She had taken of her muddy and bloody converse off along with her ripped knee-high socks, which he poceeded to throw away as they were of no use anymore.

It was very close to midnight when Chanyeol spotted her sitting next to the big window in the living room, looking at the empty horizon. His father and Minseok were sleeping in the room Sehun was kept. 

She hadn't muttered a single word after her request in the building's lobby but Chanyeol didn't want to rush her to do anything, if she wasn't ready to do so. He didn't even know her name. He approached her slowly and sat down besides her, trying to follow her eyes and see what she saw.

"My name's Park Chanyeol" he said, his voice barely audible, and he extended his right hand towards her. "and the name of the dude that takes care of your friend is Kim Minseok. The old guy is my dad"

She turned her head to look at him and at first Chanyeol thought that he wasn't going to get any reaction. However, after a minute or so, she reached out and shook his hand with a firm hold.

"Choi Yumi" she said and he could swear that he saw a small smile forming on her lips. Maybe he saw whatever he wanted to see. "and my friend's name is Oh Sehun"

"So... Why are you not sleeping like the rest, Choi Yumi?" he asked her, slowly but steadily becoming familiar with her presence around him.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Park Chanyeol" she replied with a playful tone. However, she turned serious faster than he would like.

"I need to be there when Sehun wakes up. Sehun will be able to hear you but he can't talk to you. He is mute, has been so since birth, so unless you know the sign language you won't be able to communicate with him." she continued and Chanyeol had to admit that that was not something he could expect.

"Oh... wow, yeah.. Okay, yeah. I guess you're right." 

He was lost for words and he decided to not say anything, in fear that if he said something wrong she would hate him forever. 

"Most people react like that when they learn that Sehun's mute. Don't panic." she said and that time she did smile. Chanyeol had never seen a smile so beautiful before.

The silence that followed after that hurt like a stub to the heart. At least for Chanyeol. So he decided to do something about, not so afraid about her reaction anymore.

"So what's your story?" he asked and leaned his head to the left, looking at her with the best innocent eyes he could pull.

"My story?" she asked back, looking more confused than ever.

"Your story as in 'How was your life before all these shit?'. Let me start. My name is Park Chanyeol and I was living in Seoul, South Korea with my mother, father and older sister. In three months I was supposed to take my entrance exam and if I was lucky I was going to study journalism. However, last week when I came back home, I found my mom getting devoured and I don't know if my sister is alive because she was on a business trip in France." 

As he talked about his life, random scenes passed in front of his eyes and he found himself getting sad that he could do nothing about his bad luck.

"Oh.. Okay. Let's see. My name is Choi Yumi. I was born in London even though both of my parents are korean. My mother and I moved to Seoul a little after my fourteenth birthday, when my dad died from cancer and she was offered a job here. She is a teacher and that's how I know Sehun. She got assigned to the school he was attending and I had to attend the same school. He is a very good kid, he's actually one of my best friends. In three months I was supposed to take my entrance exam and if I was lucky I was going to study engineering. However, last week as I was getting out of the school's front gate, a dead creep attacked me and tried to eat me. How was that?" she said and looked at him with the same sad eyes as his.

"Tragically interesting" he admitted and that earned him another smile from her.

"How about after the outbreak? That car..." he asked her next, not being able to control himself. He wanted to learn more about her, he wanted her to open up to him, to be his friend (at first, and why not something more later on).

"After that first attack, I ran back inside the building and found Sehun in the gym. Don't tell him but he wasn't the first person I looked for. My best friend, really likes to draw and she was supposed to be in the art club's classroom. She was also waiting for a call from the publishing agency about a book she wrote. When I didn't find her there, I ran to the next closest room, and that's how we got together. A teacher was loading up a school bus with students and we got in it without a second thought. We somehow managed to get to the next city but the road was full of cars and we got stuck. Then a hungry horde attacked us and only four of us managed to get out alive, running to the forest. Two days later, one of us died and two days after that the other one died too."

She took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself down. "The car was probably the best and at the same time the worst idea I ever had. Sehun insisted that we should get back and try locating his parents and older brother and my mom. Neither of us knows how to drive but the east highway was mostly empty and it would take days for us to walk all the way here. Driving very slowly was the only option but it was still better than walking. There were two pretty decent looking handguns and quite some spare bullets so we took them too. We only crushed because a couple of dead ones got in our way and I couldn't handle the steering wheel well and... and..."

"It's not your fault that Sehun got hurt, if that's what you're thinking" Chanyeol rushed to clarify.

"It probably is but I'll forgive myself after he wakes up" she replied and to him, she looked oddly conflicted.

That was when Sehun walked in, looking lost and confused. She got up from the floor in a mere second and got him into her arms, hugging him like her life depended on it. He quickly raised his hands to hug her and the moment that his arms came into contact with her back, she collapsed. Sehun was strong enough to not let her crush to the floor but Chanyeol ran to them without noticing.

When Sehun had her placed against his chest as he kneeled to the floor, he used his hands to make strange signs, obviously trying to tell him something. As Chanyeol couldn't understand him, he ran to grab a notebook and a pen from his backpack and then gave them to him.

 _"She hasn't slept in three days"_  Sehun wrote on the paper and Chanyeol could only imagine how on edge she must have been feeling all that time. It hurt him to see her only relax in Sehun's arms though. However, that didn't mean that he was going to voice out his jealousy.

Everyone deserved a good night's sleep, so after guiding Sehun to place the girl on the bed he was occupying until recently and telling him everything that he needed to know, he excused himself and laid down on that hard couch in the living room, closing his eyes with a strange difficulty and hoping that his dreams were not going to be filled with a certain Choi Yumi.


	2. See you in another life (pt.2)

He ended up dreaming about her. Dreaming about her in the worst way possible.

He dreamed of himself being next to her when the dead ones went berserk. In his dream, they were familiar with each other, they were talking casually, making silly jokes every now and then, they were almost flirting. In his dream he failed to protect her, he got scared and couldn't save her from getting devoured in front of his eyes.

He woke up panting, desperate for air, his forehead and palms clammy and it was Minseok how asked him first if he was okay. He replied with a nod but deep down he knew that what he felt was the exact opposite of okay. The only other time that he had woken up from a nightmare with the same numbing effect was the first night after the outbreak. The image of his mother laying all bloody on the floor was enough to make him throw up the little food he had managed to get down during that crazy day.

When he finally calmed down, he let his eyes wander around the room. Minseok and Sehun were sitting around the kitchen table, probably trying to communicate in some way, judging by the frantic writing of Sehun, on the notebook that he had given him the previous night. Yumi and his father were not in the room.

"Uhm... We have a problem." Minseok told him with an awkward smile when their eyes met. Sehun nodded repeatedly on that.

That had him on his feet in milliseconds, approaching the two boys with quick steps. 

"What happened?" he asked and he could feel his blood pulsing in his ears. The last thing they needed was another great disaster.

"The girl... She isn't here. She was gone when I woke up." the older boy replied and Chanyeol could feel his breath getting knocked out of his lungs. 

"What do you mean she's not here? She passed out from exhaustion a few hour ago. She was sleeping next to you, how could you not notice her leaving?" he yelled and pointed at Sehun, who looked him back with a lost expression.

I was pretty tired myself. I don't know how she got away. I'm sorry. He wrote so Chanyeol could understand him.

"Your father is watching from the roof in case she is close by. I woke up an hour ago, so she... she could be anywhere? Or nearby maybe? I don't know, man..." said Minseok trying to make the atmosphere less electrified but Chanyeol couldn't say he did a good job.

He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch again, feeling helpless. How the hell did she get out of there? The front door needed two people to open and close, thus she didn't use it. She must have used one of the windows of the lower floors. What if she hurt herself while jumping out and she was dead by then? What if she hurt herself somewhere else and she was waiting in agony for someone to help her?

"I'm going out to find her." he announced after a while, determined to save the miracle that came into his life so unexpectedly. The other two boys did nothing to stop him. Sehun even looked at him with an almost grateful expression.

However, the very moment he grabbed his gun, the front door of the apartment opened and a very healthy looking Choi Yumi walked in. The only difference was that her dirty skirt and school shoes were replaced by a pair of jeans and sneakers. He felt relieved seeing that she still wore the shirt he gave to her but there was also a thin hoodie on top of it. The black backpack that she was carrying when they found them, was on her back and she had two similar backpacks in her hands.

Chanyeol threw the gun back to its original spot and walked out of the kitchen. 

As Minseok informed him later in the day, she went out to get supplies and she had actually managed to get more than they could ask for. She had brought back a few pieces of clothing as well and she had found out that a small shopping mall still had running water and electricity, of course up to a certain level. No matter how proud he felt about her achievements or how thankful he was that she was safe and sound, though, he refused to talk to her.

He refused to talk to her for about 12 hours. That's how long he lasted. He wanted to make sure for himself that she was okay, that she had not gotten completely mental with everything happening around them. She of course was awake while everyone else was sleeping. And that was his chance.

Chanyeol found the girl sitting on the roof of the building, her legs hanging between the handles at the end of the cement floor. When he got close enough, he saw that she was smocking a cigarette. "That's like... super unhealthy." he pointed out without having anything more original to say. "My mother would say the same thing. Don't tell her if you see her." she replied, her words full of sarcasm.

"Where did you find the cigarettes anyway?" Chanyeol asked and sat down beside her. Then he remembered what he was mad at her for and he hummed while nodding his head. "That's what I was looking for when I went out earlier. Do you want to..." she asked him after a couple of silent seconds and extended the hand that was holding the cigarette towards him. He declined with a smile and she smiled right back at him.

What happened next, Chanyeol would have never seen coming. Yumi threw the cigarette down the roof and with her delicate hands she grabbed his face and kissed him straight on the lips. It took a brief moment for Chanyeol to realize what was happening but when that passed, he found himself kissing her back. His hands started acting on their own, rising to cup the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Then they slowly moved back downwards and that time they stayed at her waist. He could taste the cigarette she had just finished and the canned food they had for lunch and a certain sweetness that was not expected. 

He started tagging her shirt, which was originally his, upwards, placing his fingers on her smooth skin, feeling it burning underneath his touch. She seemed to do the same and soon enough both their shirts ended up on the floor. Somewhere between their heated make-out session, she had climbed into his lap and his hands were so close to her bra, and he felt so hot and bothered... And then she got up on her feet, grabbed her shirt and left, leaving Chanyeol alone, only able to watch her back as she got further away.

The boy slept on the roof that night. After he had collected back his T-shirt from the dirty ground and put it on, he had sat there, trying to also get his cool back. That girl was really something else. No matter how much he complained, though, he would not like it any other way.

His dream that night was by far more pleasant than the one of the night before. Yumi's delicate hands were gently placed onto his huge ones, slowly caressing his rough knuckles. Her soft lips were leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Her name felt so good rolling on his tongue, so he made sure to repeat it as many times as he could. She only replied by calling his name back at him. Her breath reached his skin scorching hot and he could tell that his heart was picking up speed by the seconds.

However, the sun was not forgiving and the light of dawn woke him up from his little visual paradise. He shouldn't been so surprised to see that the girl of his dreams was sitting there too. 

"Do you sleep? Like... at all?" he asked, yawning. Chanyeol had not seen her eyes closed for more than a few minutes. Yumi decided to not make a comment on that and simply replied with a smile, showing that she acknowledged the accusation.

"Have you ever felt so alone that even the thunder seemed like company?" she asked and Chanyeol was lost for words. It sounded like she was revealing parts about herself to him. Dark parts. Parts that you don't discuss with strangers like Chanyeol. The fact made him feel proud of his achievement but also scared. He obviously didn't know how to react to such a situation. 

"Have you ever felt that the silence has hands and it's strangling you? Have you ever lived in silence for so long that even the sound of your own voice sounds strange, foreign even?" she continued and her voice was strong and steady. She reached into her pocket and got a cigarette and a lighter. She lit up the harmful object and after a couple seconds, she breathed out the white smoke.

Her questions put Chanyeol into deep thought, but no matter how hard he searched in his memory he could not remember a part like that in his entire life. She had not said what made her feel that way and it was probably because he didn't need to know. Everyone had secrets. Chanyeol could respect her secrets.

"Run away with me." she said after what seemed like forever.

"I can't." he replied almost instantly. Yumi broke into a bitter grin but didn't say anything. She just continued smoking her cigarette. When there was no more of it to smoke, she kissed him on the cheek and entered the building, the exact same way as she had done a few hours back.

After that small conversation of theirs, the days passed in a very normal matter. As if someone could call their situation normal. The word seemed funny when there were human eating creatures roaming the streets. 

Yumi had indeed managed to get a very satisfying amount of supplies from her visit to the small mall. Sehun had opened up to them and he had taught Minseok a fair amount of hand signs. They could almost communicate without the notebook's help. However, the fellow boy seemed troubled about something and Yumi only added fuel to the fire. Every time they talked, their hand movements would grow more and more frantic until one of them walked away. Judging from what Yumi had told him after they joined them and what Minseok had whispered into his ear so no one could hear, Sehun wanted to search for his family. And Yumi didn't.

Chanyeol wanted to help the boy if his school friend didn't want to play the part, however he had to admit that it wouldn't be an easy task. He was so scared of the creatures that were waiting for them outside the front door. It would be almost impossible to locate them. What if they were dead? What if they moved to a city far away from Seoul? He didn't like it but he would have to get on Yumi's side on that matter. Minseok and his father also agreed with him.

He took the time to actually explain these thoughts of his to Sehun and to say that he wasn't the least happy about it would be an understatement. That action earned him another kiss on the cheek for the girl, on the roof at night (their special little place), and a scowl that hid a death threat for Sehun. 

That also earned him a very dead Sehun. The boy had decided to start the journey to find his family on his own. He had managed to get out of the building when everyone was up and running. When they realized that he was missing, it was already too late. They all had actually left the security of the apartment to find the stupid teen, only to find him two days later. Or more like, they found a big part of him two days later. Most of his body was gone and the rest had gone through the first stage of decomposition. 

Yumi threw up the moment she layed her eyes on her friend's corpse but she didn't shed a single tear.

Minseok had made a very strange sound at the sight of Sehun but his doctor eyes were focusing on every inch of the left over body. Chanyeol's father had placed his hand on Yumi's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze, offering her words that were supposed to make her feel better. Only thing was, that there was nothing in the whole world that could make her feel better.

No one may have noticed but she wasn't the same after Sehun's death. Chanyeol did notice, of course. 

Choi Yumi, the girl who looked like she enjoyed high-fiving her friends so hard that both their hands hurt and going on road trips and playing board games and eating the cookie dough out of the bowl, had lost a significant amount of the sparkle in her eyes. She would most probably never admit it but the tall boy could tell.

In the days that followed, she started looking at the doors and the windows in a different manner. Fleeing was the only option in her head. And Chanyeol could be a part of that if he wanted. She had actually asked him to run away with her before that joyful part of herself died along with Sehun. Chanyeol understood. There was nothing holding her there. Her relationship with her mother was so terrible that she didn't care about finding her, the exact opposite with Sehun's situation, and as long as she had a pack of cigarettes with her, she could go anywhere.

However, he knew how much she hated the silence. She had told him about that too. She had actually told him a lot about herself and Chanyeol was late to realize so. If she felt alone when she was around so many people, what would happen when she was truly alone, not a living soul next to her to keep her sane? It would be expected of her to turn exactly like her schoolmate.

How was he supposed to go with her, though? He had barely managed to find and save his father and surviving inside the somewhat safe walls of the apartment was pretty difficult as it was. The three men had build a very decent place to live before Yumi and Sehun literally crashed into their lives and he didn't want to lose it. He didn't want to lose the only person of his family that was left alive. He didn't want to lose that small feeling of leadership he had over their tiny group. However, he didn't want to lose Choi Yumi, too.

He started hanging out with her more. Sitting with her on the roof, their legs hanging between the handles at the end of the cement floor. She chain-smoking and he occasionally taking a drag from her disappearing cigarettes. There was no need for unnecessary, forced and fake words. That kind of silence was not the kind to cause her panic. The occasional kisses were more than pleasant, too. They filled him with the same scorching heat as their first unexpected lip lock. That kind of heat was keeping him alive, his body and soul, and he caught himself craving for it. That kind of heat had become his personal drug. It was enough to make him keep going, keep fighting until everything went back to a certain level of normal.

"I love you." he whispered on a rainy night, when they were sitting on the roof, enjoying the heavy rain drops on their skin. The three words escaped his mouth without him realizing and he hoped that she didn't hear them. Chanyeol had never thought about love before so he was surprised by himself for declaring his love for someone. Moreover for someone like Yumi. Even more so while they were in such a situation.

Much to his luck, though, she did hear him. And her answer made him love her even more.

"No, you don't. You maybe really like the way I look or the way I talk, but you don't know all parts of my mind. Love is a strong word, Park Chanyeol. Just like the word 'God'. Don't use it in vain." she replied and ran her hand through his hair, which he had not noticed how long it had gotten.

In the beginning she wasn't very comfortable around Chanyeol's father and the young doctor-in-training but she grew accustomed to their presence in record time after her best friend's death. She even reached the point of getting into fights with them when she asked them to change their location and they both replied with a firm and simple 'no', leaving no room for further discussion. Chanyeol wanted to do so from the first day, so he of course had to back her up on that. 

He realized that they shared a similar interest towards risking everything for survival, an interest that no one else in their group of four seemed to have developed.

Her gaze at the windows was getting more and more intense and she was going outside for supplies more and more often. Without them knowing, without him knowing. Chanyeol was getting more and more afraid that one of those days she would choose to not come back. 

That single thought made him realize that he was more worried about her well-being than anyone else's in that apartment. Not even the man's that had created him. That single thought made him realize that he was actually sick of waiting for a miracle to happen. Simply because a miracle was right in front of his eyes. It had entered his life a few months back and it was bound to change it in more than one ways.

And that's how Park Chanyeol abandoned the safety of that small apartment, abandoned his only relative, abandoned an almost-doctor and his precious healing skills, abandoned the conventional ways of surviving.

And that's how Park Chanyeol found himself running for his life with the undead on his tracks. And for the first time in his life he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of anything and for 18 whole years he was afraid of everything without knowing so.

A smile creeped its way to his mouth because he was running for his life with the undead on his tracks and Yumi's hand in his, their legs completely in sync.


End file.
